orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anacamptis
Anacamptis Rich., 1817 is a small genus from the orchid family (Orchidaceae). This genus is abbreviated as Ant. in trade journals. Distribution These terrestrial orchids occur on grasslands, limestone or chalk deposits or on dunes in Europe, from the Mediterranean to Central Asia. Description They have linear to lanceolate leaves with an acute tip. They grow a long, pyramidal, erect spike with many fragrant flowers. These flowers bloom in summer. They are pollinated by moths and butterflies. Their proboscis is adapted to the long spur of these flowers. Culture Plants require intermediate to cool temperatures with full sunlight. They should be watered regularly and the medium should be kept moist during fall to spring. During the summer plants require a cold period for several weeks where the tubers are kept moderately damp, lightly fertilized, and at temperatures from 5 to -8°C. The plants. The tubers go dormant in the summer and should be kept moderately dry and cool for four to six weeks. Plants can be potted in a mixture of 50% soil, 30% sand, and 20% peat or 80% perlite and 20% peat. Naming The scientific name is derived from the Greek word 'anakamptein', meaning 'to bend backwards'. Taxonomy Except Anacamptis pyramidalis all species listed below, were formerly classified under Orchis morio-clade. They have a diploid chromosome number of 32 or 36. A useful character for distinguishing Anacamptis from Orchis is the basal fusion of the three sepals in Anacamptis. The few bigeneric hybrids are between sister-genera (closely related clades), in this case Anacamptis x Serapias. Recently found specimens of Orchis mascula x Anacamptis morio, found in Cumbria, UK in 1997, proved short-lived because of a highly divergent genomic lineage. Species *''Anacamptis boryi'' (Rchb.f.) R.M.Bateman, Pridgeon & M.W.Chase, 1997. *''Anacamptis collina'' (Banks & Sol. ex Russell) R.M.Bateman, 1997. *''Anacamptis coriophora'' (L.) R.M.Bateman, 1997. *''Anacamptis israelitica'' (H.Baumann & Dafni) R.M.Bateman, 1997. *''Anacamptis laxiflora'' (Lam.) R.M.Bateman, 1997. *''Anacamptis longicornu'' (Poir.) R.M.Bateman, 1997. *''Anacamptis morio'' (L.) R.M.Bateman, 1997. *''Anacamptis palustris'' (Jacq.) R.M.Bateman, 1997. **''Anacamptis palustris subsp. elegans'' (Heuff. ex Rochel) R.M.Bateman, 1997. **''Anacamptis palustris subsp. palustris''. *''Anacamptis papilionacea'' (L.) R.M.Bateman, 1997. **''Anacamptis papilionacea var. cyrenaica'' (E.A.Durand & Barratte) ined.. **''Anacamptis papilionacea var. papilionacea''. *''Anacamptis pyramidalis'' (L.) Rich., 1817. *''Anacamptis sancta'' (L.) R.M.Bateman, Pridgeon & M.W.Chase, 1997. *''Anacamptis syriaca'' (E.G.Camus) R.M.Bateman, 1997. Natural Hybrids *''Anacamptis × alata'' (Fleury) H.Kretzschmar, Eccarius & H.Dietr., 2007. (Anacamptis fragrans x A. robusta) **''Anacamptis × alata nothosubsp. apolonana'' (B.Baumann & H.Baumann) H.Kretzschmar, 2007. *''Anacamptis × bornemanniae'' (Asch.) ined.. (Anacamptis longicornu × A. papilionacea) (N. Africa, Sardinia). *''Anacamptis × duquesnei'' (Rchb.f.) ined.. (Anacamptis palustris × A. pyramidalis)(France). *''Anacamptis × eccarii'' H.Kretzschmar & G.Kretzschmar, Ber. 2005 publ. 2006. (A. boryi × A. coriophora) *''Anacamptis × gennarii'' (Rchb.f.) H.Kretzschmar, 2007. (Anacamptis morio × A. papilinocea)(W. Medit.) *''Anacamptis × klingei'' (P.Fourn.) ined..(Anacamptis laxiflora × A. pyramidalis) (France). *''Anacamptis × laniccae'' (Braun-Blanq.) ined..(Anacamptis morio × A. pyramidalis) (Switzerland, France). *''Anacamptis × lesbiensis'' (Biel) ined..(Anacamptis pyramidalis × A. sancta) (E. Aegean Is). *''Anacamptis × simarrensis'' (E.G.Camus) ined..(Anacamptis fragrans × A. pyramidalis) (France, Italy, Greece). *''Anacamptis × timbali'' (Velen.) H.Kretzschmar, 2007. (A. coriophora × A. palustris) *''Anacamptis × van-lookenii'' (C.Bernard & G.Fabre) ined..(Anacamptis papilionacea × A. pyramidalis) (France). References *